Say It Again
by BTTRthnTHErealENDING
Summary: Finally it is back up and edited...look for new chapters coming soon! For those who haven't read it...it follows Jack, Race, Spot and my character Novalee from the time they were children to the newsies that we know and love. Mostly a Spot story though.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have been working on and off on this story for about two years now. I have always liked the beginning but never knew where to take it. I am now working on it regularly so please if you like it keep looking for updates. As always reviews are very much appreciated - please let me know what you think. Your opinions are what inspire this gal to keep writing.**

**NEW AN: Well I finally started editing this one again...I know I know it has taken me forever. I will have the other chapters up soon and then be on the look out for an update. (Haha I was so evil to take it down after the cliffhanger...that was very unchristian like of me.) Anyways thanks for taking the time to read it. Please review (this is me begging!!) I would love to know what you think.**

.:Kloppman:.

The three small children stood behind their friend who stood only an inch taller then the next. The smallest who was the only girl, stood shyly at the end of the line clutching the little Italian boys arm. The one in the front spoke up.

"Uh, Mister, my friends and I well were newsboys," looking back he gestured to the girl, "cept' for her, she's a newsgoil, but we was hopein' that maybe you would make an ception' for her and let her stay here."

I smiled at the boy; they all had to be around the age of seven or eight. I didn't have it in my heart to turn them away, even if they didn't have the money for the room and board.

"Well I will make an exception young man, but I only have one bed, you or some of your friends will have to make do with blankets and the floor."

He nodded to show his understanding; I could tell when he looked at me that he had knowledge of the world far beyond the few years he had spent on this earth.

He glanced back at the boy standing directly behind him, who had sandy colored hair, "hey, O'Conlon you heard the man, is dat okay with youse?" he nodded in approval, and looked back

"Tony?" he asked.

The Italian boy responded, "So long as I get da bed, youse know I got a bad back."

The little girl piped up, stepping from her spot at the end, "Sir, what my friends here are trying to tell you is that, we want that bed and the blankets."

I chuckled, I had obviously read her wrong, she was just the type that stood back until it was clear she was needed.

"Well missy, then all I need is for you all to sign your name in the ledger, to have a record of your visit."

I watched as all three boys turned to look at the girl. "Um, Sir, the boys they, well, they don't know how to read or write."

"Abbey!" the tall boy at the front hissed. I smiled knowing now what I had always suspected. None of these children had sold a paper in their life.

"Well we will just have to fix that. I tell you what, how about for now you just give me your names, and I will right them down for you. And, maybe if you find this place to your liking we can work on learning how to read and write."

The Italian boy spoke up, "Mister, I don't know if this is some kind of joke because it sounds too good to be true, but I would definitely be obliged. Oh and I'm sorry my friends here decided to lie to you, they young, they don't understand. By the way the name is Anthony Descanso, but I go by Tony for short."

I smiled again, "It is very nice to meet you Tony."

"And I'm Francis Sullivan, but I don't like it so I would preciate' if you would call me Jack Kelly."

"Jack Kelly?" I asked confused.

"It's his parents first names put together." The little girl answered knowingly. "And I'm Abigail O'Conner." She held her hand. I shook it, beaming; I thought to myself that these kids are going to give this old man a few laughs.

"Ugh, I'm Patrick O'Conlon" the last boy spoke.

With the formalities finished I showed the kids to the bunk room. I took them to a bed with a simple mattress, next to it a nightstand that was half empty. After that I showed the kids the washroom, and retrieved their bedding for them. Upon my return I noticed a few of the regulars, had returned from their dinner.

.:South:.

I noticed the four kids immediately when I walked into the room. They were sitting in a row on the corner bed that had gone unoccupied for quite sometime. I smiled, believing they were in the wrong place, especially the little girl.

"Are you all stayin' here?" I asked to none of them in particular. They looked around to see which would answer.

When no one did the little girl spoke up, "Um, yes Kloppman said we could."

"Well that's nice", I said, they were all too young to recognize the sarcasm in my voice.

I left the room to find Kloppman; there was no way I was going to let four little kids stay in that lodging house, especially a little girl! What little privacy all of us boys had at that point would be absolutely destroyed, with a girl around.

I found Kloppman sitting at the front desk signing another Newsie in. "Kloppman we have got to talk, there ain't no way that four little kids especially a little girl is going to stay here!"

"Oh?" Kloppman said while he gave me the, and who are you decide this, face.

"Kloppman come on, they're little, they need someone to watch them, and we all are to busy to be fathers to a bunch of brats."

"No one said you had to act like their father. But let me remind you of a little boy who came here looking for a place to live, and found many new friends, and some who became like brothers to him."

"Okay Kloppman, but a little girl?!"

"She came with them; I couldn't say yes to the boys and say no to the girl. Besides she seems like a nice kid. She'll just keep all my boys on their best behavior won't she?"

I walked away knowing I had been defeated. When I walked into the bunk room, most of the Newsies had returned for the night. In the center of the room, a nightstand had become a poker table, where the Italian boy was apparently winning. Looking further down the bunkroom I saw the two other boys observing a game of craps. I searched for the little girl and saw her sitting on the corner bed. Her knees pulled inward creating a perch for her chin.

I made my way over to her with many of the other Newsies screaming out the introductions of the little boys. Tony, Jack, and Patrick, I learned were their names. I continued on my trek to the corner bed, to talk to the little girl. Suddenly the room became silent. I turned around to many faces starring at me, and the little boys coming up to me.

"Is there something you need there?" Jack asked, stepping in between me and the girl.

"Just wanted to introduce myself seein' as I am the leader of this here joint," I replied hotly.

"Well this here is Abbey and you would be?" He searched for an answer while the other two boys stepped up to his side creating a blockade between me and the little girl.

"Well um is it Jack, I am South and I run things around here. So you'll be wanting to know me and those goes for your little friends here too." I said my voice steadily rising. What the hell did they think I was gonna do to her anyways?

"Geez Jack" The little girl finally spoke up pushing her way through her human blockade. "It's nice to meet you South. I want to let you know we won't be any trouble at all. Well everyone except for Tony - he doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut."

The little Italian boy took offense "hey I can't help it….me mudder always told me that I was blest wit to much wit. It must be a family thing huh guys?" He looked at his friends who just shook their heads.

"Yeah Tony that's it." The girl looked at him. "Anyways" she said turning her attention back to me "we won't be any trouble."

"Yeah well see that you aren't this isn't your school. And we ain't your nannies. We all got lives here and we don't got time to look after you four." I said sounding meaner then intended.

The one they called Patrick spoke up for the first time "Look she said we ain't gonna be a problem and we ain't - so let's move on. I was enjoyin' that game of craps if youse all don't mind." His anger at my words was apparent as he made his statement hotly.

"Fine" I replied smugly and turned around. "Well what you all starin' at get back to whatever it is that you all waste your time doing." I yelled at the room of dirty newsboys who were obviously amused by my fight with a bunch of seven year old kids.

**AN: I'm sure you are all having a tough time figuring out who the little tikes are going to be when they are all grown up right? LOL JK. I have most of the next chapter done and will be posting very shortly. As always reviews are very much appreciated. I would love to here what you think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I promised an update soon and here it is. Hope you all enjoy. As always reviews are very much appreciated. Let me know what you think. **

.:Abbey:.

_Dear Beth, _

_Well it has been almost two months since we all came to the Manhattan Newsboys Lodging House. We have managed to make ourselves fit in somehow; even me being the only girl. It just feels right here -like I have a family again. _

_Kloppman has been teaching the boys how to read. They are getting pretty good at it. And we have all spent time with South, he's the leader of the Manhattan Newsies, learning how to sell papers. After our first night here I thought for sure we had blown it with him - but he has ended up being like an older brother to all of us. In fact all of the Newsies have. It feels good to have a home again. _

_I never thought I would say it but I think that God must have been looking out for me when I meet the boys back at the Orphanage. I guess I should blame them for getting me caught that night I tried to sneak out. They were doing the same thing except they did it badly and we all got caught. Jack and Tony would never tell me but I overheard them talking about it one night. They came back for me after they ran away again because Patrick had insisted. Funny- he is so quite and reserved and yet when you make him mad or he feels strongly about something he is the first one to do something about it. Well Beth I have to get up bright and early- so it is when living the life of a newsie. As always love forever and always. - Abbey._

I gently slid the journal back under the floorboard. I had been lucky to find the hiding place in the washroom. No boys ever came in when I was in there. I always had the privacy I needed, probably more then I needed but I enjoyed my alone time. It gave me a chance to write my thoughts down on paper. Something I had been encouraged to do since I had started writing at the age of four.

I smiled thinking about my latest entry. It really was funny how things had turned around. I had been introduced to three boys who I thought had ruined my chances of ever escaping the prison that was the orphanage but in the end they were the reason I had made it here. It had been Jack who had insisted we try to get lodging at the newsboy's house. We had all been tired of sleeping on park benches at that point.

It had been a wild journey to get from there to here, but I had to admit it had been fun. Selling papers was intriguing to me. I have never been a good liar but South quickly helped me with that. I had made many friends and it really did finally feel like I was home.

.:Spot Conlon:.

"Novalee don't walk away from me." I yelled at her as she slammed the washroom door in my face for what I was sure was the hundredth time that day.

I turned around sending a glare out across the room, the one that dared anyone to cross me at that moment. I quickly walked towards the fire escape slamming the window as hard as I could behind me.

I didn't get the girl anymore. It has been six years since we had come to be newsies. Leaders had changed, many of the newsies who were here when we had moved in had gone on to start families and worked in the factories now. But the one thing I thought to myself that hadn't changed was the people I had come here with. Spot reflected how it sounded. He knew that he would never let on how much Jack, Race and Novalee meant to him, but in truth he recognized them as the one thing that was constant and unchanging in his life. At least up until recently. Novalee had ruined the unchanging part. Jack, Race, and himself had always been her protectors - starting that night that they had accidentally got her caught after their own failed attempt at running away from the orphanage. She had always seemed appreciative of their protectiveness. And in all honesty Spot knew that he enjoyed having her look to him for protection. It was a nice feeling when someone looked to you for shelter. It made him feel redeemed. He had made a promise long ago to himself that night he saw Abbey get caught. He would protect her and keep her safe, and he wouldn't fail this time - not the way he had failed his little sister Gracie.

His thoughts turned to his little sister and the day of the fire. It was the same fire that had killed Jack's mom and Race's parents. It had started in the factory. Then it swept into the connected living quarters where his little sister Gracie had been sleeping. He was supposed to be watching her and he had been, but when Tony and Frances had come to show him Tony's newly purchased marble set he left her to sit in the stairwell outside. The next thing he knew explosions ripped through the factory and into the living quarters. It had only taken seconds. Seconds and his life was changed forever. He had never forgiven himself for leaving Gracie by herself. He considered that event was the reason that he hated change so much. His thoughts turned as he quickly pushed memories of childhood into the back of his mind.

His face had been cold and unchanging. No one would have known looking at him the pain and anger he had felt reflecting that bitter memory and that was the way he wanted it. He was stone cold and he didn't care what people thought of him. Showing emotion was a sign of weakness in his mind; and weakness was a person's demise in the tough streets of New York. Spot had certainly excelled in taking the stoic position. He considered his one weakness to be that he cared too much for his friends especially Novalee. His thoughts returned to their earlier fight. There had been a rash of brutal murders in Manhattan. The newsies _hadn't_ needed to improve the headlines in almost a month. All the newsies worried for Novalee. After all everyone of the murder victims had been poor, young, girls from their side of town. They had all been brutally raped and murdered. Novalee seemed oblivious to the danger of the streets, even with a lunatic serial killer still out there. Spot was angered by her naivety when it came to the streets. He felt he always had to watch her.

He couldn't help but follow her around that morning. She had sold her papers as usual. He wasn't surprised when she didn't meet the other newsies for lunch and instead opted for a trip to the new public library. It was when she left the library that he had gotten angry. She had chosen to walk down an ally way. Something Spot knew she knew better then to do. It was in his moment of reflection that he caught sight of the man running after her into the alley. He had sprung into action and was quickly in the ally. He charged after the man and grabbed him as the man reached for Novalee's shoulder. He didn't wait for the man's reaction as he set to work pounding the man's face with his fist. It wasn't until he was sure the man couldn't move that he even heard or felt Novalee yelling and trying to pull him off.

"Spot stop it! He has my book. I just forgot my book."

The words hit Spot. He lifted his hands and looked at the man and then to the ground next to him where a book laid in a puddle.

"Oh my….are you okay." Novalee went straight to the man's side while she sent Spot the iciest look she could muster.

.:Novalee:.

"Good Lord Spot! You can't just go beating up every guy that walks by me." Novalee screamed as Spot followed her into the lodging house. "You are so lucky he didn't call the police." She continued screaming at him.

"Yeah I guess he was afraid I could do worse to him." Spot smirked at his own joke.

"I'm glad you find this funny. What the hell were you even doing there?" I was angry and I didn't care who knew it.

Spot had gone to far this time. All eyes were on us as we walked into the main room.

"Get away from me." I pulled my arm away from him as he tried to grab me.

"Novalee don't walk away from me." I heard him yell as I slammed the washroom door as hard as I could.

I hate the way he says my name, well my newsie name at least. When he used to say it, it was soft and gentle with a certain soothing and caring quality. But now whenever he says it, it is almost always to yell at me about how to stupid I have been to go here or do this alone. I hate the way he feels he has some say in the way things happen in my life. Who the hell is he? Novalee thought for a moment scolding her self thinking that way. Patrick O'Conlon was one of her oldest friends and probably the person she cared most about in the world but, she couldn't go on like this. He was overbearing and controlling. She thought about the old Spot the one who had befriended her all those years ago and the way he used to say Novalee - the way he said so she could feel her heart flutter.

FLASHBACK

_Dear Beth,_

_Well we have been here for one year. I can't believe it - it seems like it has been much longer. I feel for the first time in a long time a sense of calm and I can say honestly that I feel happy. Like I said it is the first time in a long time. _

_I also have some other news to celebrate. I finally got my newsie nick name. The boys got theirs pretty quick. Tony got his first. Bluff gave it too him. This wasn't surprising considering the two both have an affinity for gambling. Bluff took him to the racetrack one time and Tony was hooked. Now everyone just calls him Race. Tex gave Jack his nick name- Cowboy, he even gave Jack his cowboy hat. Now Jack has decided he wants to run a ranch in Santa Fe. It's funny though - he never struck me as the cowboy type. Of course I can't forget Patrick. His name, in my humble opinion, is the dumbest of all. Spot. Yep, Beth that's right. Shooter, the leader of the Brooklyn newsies, gave it to him. Spot adores him. It is almost cute how he follows him around. Shooter gave Spot a slingshot and it was destiny. Apparently Spot "hits the spot" every time. Well he likes it but I still think it makes him sound like somebody's pet. Anyway I hadn't had anyone give me a nickname until today. _

_I had hid you away Beth only to come home and find you had been discovered._

"And for the first time I feel like I'm home. Ahhh how sweet." He read aloud to a captive audience of male newsies.

"Anthony Descanso give it to me right now before I break bones in your body you didn't even know you had!" I gave him the dirtiest look I had packed in my arsenal.

"Who is dis Beth and why don't you right Dear Diary like a noimal goil?" He asked.

I shot my hand out to grab it from him but he was too quick. He ran away from me

" By de way Abbey I tink maybe we should be teachin' you how to read an write. Dis' don't look like any words I ever seen before."

Finally I got up to him. "That's because it isn't all in English you moron. It is Latin and Greek." I said grabbing my journal from his hand. I ran to the washroom trying to hide the tears streaming down my face as the boys starred at me in shock.

A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door.

"Abbey it's Willy S. can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure," I replied. "It's your washroom too." He came and sat down beside me. "You didn't come from the poor side of town did you?"

"Gee what gave it away?" I said sarcastically.

"Well actually I kind of figured that since you came here. Not many girls your age know how to read and write, let alone do it in different languages." He said. "I'm in the same boat you know. The boys kind of resent that about me. That's where I got my nickname Willy S. you know?"

I shook my head not understanding.

"William Shakespeare. I was reading a book of his sonnets one night and that is how it came to be."

I smiled at him. "I love Shakespeare."

"Yeah me too," he said "nothing in the world like him. Hey do you like poetry?"

I nodded my head "Yeah. That's what I was writing in different languages. My sister Beth always used to tell me if I was going to write something worthwhile to do it another language. She just thought there was something more special about poetry in another language." I said quietly.

"Is that the Beth you write to in your journal?" I smiled weakly "Yeah." My voice cracked as tears began to role down my face again.

"Hey don't cry Abbey. We all have lost someone. We just deal with it different ways. Maybe writing to your sister is your way." He grabbed my shoulders in a tight embrace. "Now let's see some of that poetry you've got in there."

I handed my journal to him with a feeling of hesitation. He sat for a long while pouring over every page.

"Wow Abbey you might be the next Shakespeare." He smiled at me.

"Yeah right" I looked at him smugly.

"You know I speak a few languages myself. Did you know the lee is the Gallic word for poet? Of course you are a new kind of poet, you're a nova, meaning new."

I could see that Willy was indeed smart as the clocks turned in his head.

"You're a Novalee."

I smiled. "I like that - it's pretty."

"Then it shall be your new nickname." Willy said authoritatively. "Now how about you come join us and quit letting those boys get to you."

_And so Beth, that is my newsie nickname. Oh I almost forgot. When I came out from the washroom Race had a pretty nice bruise going. I asked him who gave him the shiner and he said Spot. Apparently Spot didn't find Race's antics so amusing. _

_He likes my new nick name. Maybe I should give his a second chance. It's strange Beth, the way he makes me feel now. When I told him my nickname he repeated it and I could feel myself blushing. My heart even fluttered. What does that mean?_

_I guess I will have to find out. As always - love forever and always, Abbey "Novalee" O'Connor._

END FLASHBACK

I smiled at the memory but my thoughts quickly turned as I heard a pounding at the washroom door.

"Abbey look you don't know the streets. You don't watch your back." I could hear Spot yelling at me.

"Spot I am so sick of you telling me what I don't do right, and I shouldn't have to remind you that I have been on the streets just as long as you!" I hissed at him as I shoved my way past him. I pulled a bag out from under my bunk and began throwing my few belongings in them.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled at me and tried to take the items from my hand.

"I'm leaving Spot. I am done with this. I can't do this anymore. I am not a newsie. I always followed you guys around. I have valuable skills- I speak four different languages; I can read and write well. I am sure I could be a valuable commodity to someone." I said loudly to ensure that all the newsies heard.

"Don't be stupid Novalee this is your home." Spot grabbed my arm as I walked out of the lodging house.

"No Spot not anymore. You and Jack and Race, you excel at this stuff. I have always been just okay. I don't want to spend the rest of my life doing this. I am young now. I could find myself a good job and work myself to the top." I reasoned -unsure I could really do it.

"So what you leave and abandon us." Spot said angrily. "I am not abandoning you. I'll still visit. I'll write. Besides you guys all have each other." I said quietly.

"Yeah you'll write. Probably just like South did when he left - once and then no more." He hissed.

"Spot I am going now." I turned and made my way down the stairs. "Say goodbye to the boys for me and send Jack and Race my love." I yelled slamming the door before he had time to stop me. I took off running. I could hear him screaming my name and trying to catch up. For an instant it almost sounded like the way he used to say my name. I pushed the thought aside knowing that it was time for me to grow up and move on with my life.

**AN: Just in case this is confusing at this point in the story Spot and Novalee are only around fourteen. As always reviews are very much appreciated. I have many plans for this story coming soon so be on the lookout for updates.**

**NEW AN: Alrighty so I should have the other chapters edited and back up within the week…and then dun dun duuuuh… I will finally put up the next chapter of the story! Yay! Anyway please review what I have up so far…especially if this is your first time reading it. I thrive when I have reviews (even if they aren't always in my favor.) Thanks for reading! - Emily**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Well I haven't gotten any reviews so far….so I am assuming no one likes it. I should just trash the story now….I have an idea for another one that I like much better….however I have always had a hard time not finishing stories I write - so I am going to keep on. If you have critiques, suggestions, etc. let me know!**

**NEW AN: Well that is an old note but I am feeling the same way still…haha I should be taking that as a sign right.**

.:Jack Kelly:.

"It's good to have you back around dese parts Conlon." I smiled at my old friend.

"It was doz' damn boirds always sqwaking in my ear." Conlon replied.

I laughed at his joke. In all honesty it was good to have him back around. Although I doubted he would ever go back to being the same Spot Conlon he was four years ago before he had left Manhattan. It had been a surprise to all of us when Spot decided that it was time to leave Manhattan. We had all know that he had idolized Shooter we just never thought that he would actually leave to go to Brooklyn. Race hated it. He was always telling everybody how Brooklyn had taken the heart out of Spot Conlon. I always agreed it had looked that way but deep down I knew that it had been Novalee that had taken his heart. It seemed though looking at him now four years later that he had finally moved on. He had made it a point after leaving Manhattan to make himself scarce around these parts. It was nice to see him happy again- even if it was over just getting to see his face in the papes.

"Hey Jacky boy - you in there?!" my thoughts were interrupted by Spot waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah …We have a party to go to. It ain't every day that mere mortals such as ourselves beat the giants of the world." Race said hitting me on the back. I smiled. This was the time to celebrate. We all got up and made our way to Medda's for a celebration to beat all others we had had before.

.:Race:.

My head was pounding. It had been a night to remember…it was just too bad I couldn't actually remember any of it; somehow though all of us Newsies had managed to make it back to the lodging house. I noticed that even Spot had made himself comfortable in his old bed. I reached for a cigar only to find it missing.

"Snipeshooter that's my cigar!" I screamed at the curly headed boy.

"Ah Race, you'll still unnudder." He said pushing me away.

I could tell already this was going to be a lousy morning. I had a hangover like no other and some little bum of a kid had stolen my property. Well not exactly mine - but he didn't risk his ass stealing those cigars. I took myself to the wash room and cleaned up and then headed out to the distribution center with the rest of the newsies, who were still celebrating our victory over the newspaper tycoons who had thought they could run the world.

After getting my papes I headed towards the tracks. I always planned my day around the races. I sold until they started. Today was no exception. Today was the Grand Marshall's Tournament, the most popular and attended race in New York. Low life's like me didn't typically make it into the tracks on days with such prestigious races but I had become such a regular that the trainers and groomers always saw to it that I had a way in.

I hadn't sold all my papes but I knew that I wouldn't miss the race for anything. I went around to the back where the horses were brought in. I was let in and made my way to my usual section. It was loaded with hoity toity rich folks. The men all in what I assumed were their best suits and the women in extravagant gowns with the most elaborate not to mention ridiculous looking hats I had ever seen. I turned around knowing I would be thrown out in an instant if I showed my face there. I placed my bet and searched for a spot out of sight that I could observe the race from.

After searching awhile I came to a spot in between the grandstands. "Perfect" I thought to myself. I began to back my way in only to here an "Oh!" I whipped around to see the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her blues eyes stared at me in shock. She wore the usual rich girl garb. Her pale blue dress was fitted to her every curve. Dark blue ribbing marked the edges. Her hands were wrapped by delicate white gloves. Her hat matched her dress and sat atop an intricate bun of blonde curls. I studied her features for a moment noticing her slightly upturned nose, petite rose colored lips, and fair complexion. She stood about two inches shorter then me.

She finally spoke up. "It is a good hiding spot isn't it?" She smiled at me. I smiled back knowing that I had been lucky enough to stumble upon that rare diamond in the ruff - a nice rich person.

"It shore is." I replied. "So ugh, what is a pretty goil like yourself doin' down hear hidin'?" I asked casually.

"Well I'm trying to stay away from two people I guess. Richard Echolls," she said pointing to a scrawny looking teenage boy "is going to be a multi-millionaire soon. Don't worry though; he will let you know after about two seconds of conversation. He just happens to favor blondes lucky for me." She said sarcastically. "And of course then there is David Ryan." She pointed to another teenage boy I guessed to be around my age. "He is handsome but don't expect him to actually stay faithful. He doesn't actually favor blondes - just anything with female anatomy." I was shocked at her bluntness but also found it quite attractive.

"Well if ya don't mind I would love to join ya down here to watch the race." I said. She smiled again

"Good, maybe you could explain to me what is going on."

We turned our attention to the tracks. I asked her who she had bet on.

"Paul Revere, huh? He's okay. Who told ya to bet on him." I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Richard actually took the liberty of deciding for me. You know he has the money to throw around. Why should he care if he doesn't actually pick a winner?" She had put her emphasis on her last sentence. I found myself more and more attracted to her. She was beautiful but her wit and outspokenness seemed to separate her from the usual rich girls.

"Well I chose Epitaph. He'll win it by a half. I got it in a hot tip. Plus I saw him dump his load before the race." I said to her.

"Excuse me?!." She said obviously surprised by my bluntness this time.

I smiled, "It will make him run faster. You always choose a horse that has lost his load because he is lighter. "I explained.

"Oh" she said showing her understanding. We watched the horses take the last lap in silence.

"See I told ya." I beamed as Epitaph crossed the finish line first.

"Well Paul Revere came in second so I didn't do all that bad." The girl added. "Well I should be going. I already hid down here for the first two races. I wouldn't want my potential fiancées worrying about me now would I?" she said rolling her eyes again.

"If you don't like em' why would you wanna marry em?" I asked realizing that the question was out of line.

"Well," she said looking at me in seriousness, "life is complicated. Sometimes we all have to do things we don't want to." She looked at the ground. I could tell she was trying to hide the breakdown of the witty girl image she had been so proudly portraying with me earlier.

"Well life is complicated. But dat don' mean you gotta do things like marry someone you don' love." I looked at her again admiring her beauty.

"Well I guess we just see things differently." She said making her way out of the hiding spot.

"Thank you so much for your tips. I will be watching for the horses to um, lighten their load." She said blushing. "Thanks again um, I'm sorry I never caught you're name." She said extending her hand.

"Uh that ain't important. I wouldn't want you going around givin' out me name to all the other people round' here. They'd be coming round here asking where I get all me hot tips." I lied knowing full well that it was never a good idea to give your name to a rich dame. It was a sure way to end up accused of rape or worse after their night of passion with a rich boyfriend left a bun in the oven. It happened all the time.

"Well, I would never give a way your hot tips but if you insist. It was very nice to meet you. I'm Novalee O'Conner by the way. No need to worry about you giving away my hot tips.

"Ugh no guess not." I faked a smile as she turned and walked away.

I sat looking at the hand she had shaken. I didn't know how I hadn't seen it before. The curly blonde hair, the upturned nose, the crystal blue eyes - they were pure Novalee. Questions raced through my mind. Had she recognized me? No I answered my self - surely she would have said something. Of course then I reasoned I had known who she was and didn't say anything. How did she go from poor little rich girl to just rich girl- I wondered. As I started to wander towards the collections gate one questioned lingered above all else - how do I tell Jack and Spot that Novalee was back in town and how do I explain my new found attraction to her? I felt knots form in my stomach and for the first time exited the tracks before the races were over.

**AN: Well I know this was short but I felt this was a good place to leave off. If anyone is enjoying this I would like to know. Even if you think this is the worst Newsie fan fiction you have ever read I would like to know. By the way - If you find errors I am sorry. I wrote this late at night and didn't find much willpower to edit. One final note - I didn't know if anyone would pick this up but kudos if you did. The horses' names came from the song "I got the horse right here" from Guys and Dolls. Thanks**!

**NEW AN:While you are here I also have another favor to ask. I have a poll on my profile page regarding my next fanfic and which newsie you all want to read about so please stop by and take it. Thanks again -Emily**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Just wanted to thank those that took the time to review the story. Thanks for sticking with me. Hope you all enjoy the next chapter.**

.:Alexander Clemens:.

I had been sipping my usual morning coffee when Marie, my maid, brought in the morning paper. I scanned the headlines. They all were about the huge strike that had affected practically every business two days ago. The Newsies had organized it. I had to admit I admired them for being able to take down Joseph Pulitzer and William Randolph Hearst. I had been surprised that day when Pulitzer called me into his office to ask my advice on the matter - after all I had just been a family lawyer and friend really more than an advisor to him. He had heard what his business lawyer had to say and wanted a second opinion.

Everyone had been in his office that day but it was what the mayor had said that caught my attention.

FLASHBACK

"It is too bad it didn't work out with that Sullivan boy- him being a runaway and a criminal. This could have been handled much better. I am going to see to it that Warden Snyder realizes that." He said angrily.

A few grunts of agreement were made around the room. I spoke up. It could be just a fluke but he had said the boy was a runaway. What were the odds that this was the same Sullivan I had been looking for, for over ten years now?

"Sullivan…what is this boy's first name?" I asked casually.

"Francis, but he goes by Jack Kelly now." One of the men answered.

It was all that I could do to restrain myself and fight the urge to get up and go find the boy right now.

"So he is a newsies then and he stays at the Manhattan Newsboy Lodging House?" I asked again sounding a little more excited then I really should have.

"That's right." Mr.Pulitizer was staring at me over the rim of his glasses. "What is your interest in the boy?"

All eyes were on me but I was quick. "Well Sir, I thought that maybe I could do a little searching and maybe find some skeletons in his closet - something we could use as a bargaining tool." I said.

"It has already been done." The one they called Sykes said.

As I left the meeting I tried to remain somber as all the others had. They had lost and they knew it. I however, had found someone I had been looking for, for a very long time.

END FLASHBACK

I scanned the insides of the newspaper as another headline caught my attention.

"Famed lunatic hangs herself in nuthouse!" I continued to read out loud.

"Evelyn O'Connor once one of New York's finest socialites has hanged herself at the Greenbrier Home for the Mentally Ill. O'Connor came from the prestigious Mulvaney family whose roots in New York span into pre-revolutionary war times. She made headlines in the late seventies when she eloped with Oxford professor Ashford O'Connor. The two had four children together: Elizabeth, Matthew, Edgar, and Abigail. O'Connor again made headlines after she had a mental breakdown ten years ago. During her breakdown O'Connor went on a killing spree. She murdered her oldest daughter Elizabeth first. Police reports say that a maid apparently found Evelyn O'Connor with a knife in her hand, over the body of her daughter. The maid ran to get help but by the time help had arrived Mrs. O'Connor had managed to slay her two sons. She was taken away from the family home reportedly covered in blood and screaming that "he had made her do it." Ashford O'Connor went on to raise his youngest daughter for three months until he was found dead in his home office at the age of forty-one. Although facts about his death remain a mystery many suspect he was poisoned. Further speculation points the finger at wife Evelyn though there is no evidence to substantiate the theory. The youngest O'Connor was sent to an orphanage and has been reported missing since she apparently ran away at the age of eight in 1890. When asked why the girl wasn't taken by extended family lawyers both representing the Mulvaneys and O'Connor's claimed they had felt "it was better off this way." Evelyn O'Connor, whose body was discovered Sunday night, was forty-three."

I smiled to myself. This was becoming a great week. I had been waiting for a long time for Evelyn to finally kill herself. I had been the only one who had seen her. My visit with her the other day must have struck a chord. She had told me that she thought she could finally forgive herself for what she had done. I asked her to remember. It always helped to put her back in that state of mind. She hated to remember the day she killed her children. I asked her again why she hadn't killed Abbey. I could tell she was on the brink of losing it. She suddenly flew into a rage. She started screaming. "He made me do it! He made me do it!" That was all it had taken to erase the sense of calm that had surrounded her when she had first walked into the room.

I was glad I wouldn't have to drag myself to Greenbrier anymore. I hated the place. Ashford had chosen it for Evelyn after the murders. It was where the rich went crazy. She had been provided for in Ashford's will. The rest of the family's money was to go to the only surviving child - Abigail O'Connor. I had known the ins and outs of the Ashford's Will. After all I had been the O'Connor family lawyer. I had been the one to convince the Mulvaneys and O'Connor's that Abigail could someday go insane as her mother had. It was an easy sell. The farther away they were from the scandal that was the murder of their family the better. They only cared of there reputation. They couldn't chance another looney in their family. I had been the one to take Abby to the Orphanage. I had planned on letting her grow up their. When she was twenty-one she would be able to collect her inheritance. I hadn't really ever intended on letting her live long enough to enjoy her inheritance. More or less she would sign the papers. Then she would die. I had imagined something similar to the way I had killed her father. Either way I had access to all the right paperwork - with her out of the way I could ensure that the O'Connor money would come my way. I hadn't imagined her to be the kind of girl to runaway. That had ruined my plan. I had lost tabs on her. All the people at the orphanage had been able to tell me was that she had run away with three little boys: Anthony Descanso, Patrick O'Conlon, and Francis Sullivan. I was sure if I could find one of the boys they could lead me to her. I hadn't had any luck until that day in Joseph Pulitzer's office.

I had decided to wait a few days before going to the lodging house. I had heard many reporters were interviewing Jack Kelly. I decided I would go in to the lodging house with that as my story. I would ask some questions that other reporters could never know. I would gain his trust. Then I would ask about Abby. I smiled to myself. This really was a good week.

.:Jack Kelly:.

"And den she said real hoity toity like you can't see mister Pulitzer no one sees mister Pulitzer." I laughed. I had been telling this story a lot lately. A lot of reporters had been by asking to interview me. This one seemed a little annoyed though. He wasn't all that interested in hearing about all the things that had happened during the strike. I wasn't sure why he was here.

"Mr. Kelly that is all very interesting but, you have told all the other reporters the same story. I need something a little different. I want to know about your past. How did you become the famed leader of the Manhattan Newsies?" He asked.

"Well, uh, I dunno just came in here wid a few friends one day." I said a little taken back. I wasn't really into talking about my past especially with a reporter.

"That's good but I am going to need a little more. This is a human interest piece. People want to know what happened to you. Where is your family? How come you had to be a Newsie?" He prodded more.

It made sense I just wasn't sure how much I was willing to tell him. "Well me mudder died in a fire a while back. It was the big Martin's Factory. You know the one that exploded."

He shook his head. "Great that is exactly what I need. So did you go to an orphanage after that?" He asked.

"Yeah we all did." I said still uncomfortable with his line of questioning.

I caught Race and Spot sending me glances. Clearly they were uncomfortable with where this interview was going just as much as I was. Spot had stuck around the last couple of days. Reporters had been interviewing him and the guy just couldn't resist seeing his name in the papers.

"You all did. What do you mean?" The reporter questioned.

"Well all de kids dat lost their parents got sent to the Orphanage." I said trying to keep Race and Spot out of it.

"Was that where you decided to change your name?" He asked.

I was taken back by the question. Who had he been talking too? It had been common knowledge amongst very few newsies that my real name was Francis. I had been a little upset when I found out it was even more common knowledge then I thought during the strike. Pulitzer and his goons had known. Had this guy talked to one of them?

"Uh, how did you know that?" I asked warily.

"I told you this is a human interest piece. It is my job to know the background of the person I am doing the piece on." He said quickly.

"Yeah so uh how much more about me do ya know?" I asked.

"Your father was incarcerated after killing a man in a bar fight. You ran away from the orphanage in 1891 with three other orphans named Anthony Descansso, Patrick O'Conlon and Abigail O'Connor. I haven't got much past that." He said smiling.

Race and Spot were really watching me now. They had just been dragged into this story.

"Can you tell me what happened to you and the other three kids that you ran away with? Did you all become Newsies?" The reporter asked.

"Um, well." I said unsure where to go with his question.

"Shore we all became Newsies and Patrick O'Conlon became the most famous and respected Newsies in all de world. I don't know why you're wastin' your time on Jack I'm the better story." Spot said stepping up to my side.

I smiled at him and then punched him in the arm for his last comment.

"Forget those two. The unsung hero of all this is the guy that protected de women at the first newsie rally when all the scabbahs came runnin' in. Now that's Anthony Descanso - D -E -S…" Race said before I interrupted him.

"Shut up Race." I said punching him in the shoulder too.

"Wait you three are the three boys that ran away together?" The reporter asked excitedly.

We nodded. It was the first time in a long time that we had all acknowledged knowing each other before our newsie days. This was definitely going to shock some of the other Newsies.

"What about the girl? Is she here too?" The reporter asked.

We all stopped smiling. I noticed Race's face pale almost immediately.

"No." Spot finally spoke up. "She left er' few years ago. We ain't seen her since."

I noticed the reporter frown immediately. "You don't know where she went?" He asked.

"No." I said. "Why do you care about her? She wasn't around for the strike." I pointed out.

He sighed as all three of us eyed him. "Mr. Kelly I feel I must be honest with you. I am not a reporter, I am a lawyer. My name is Alexander Clemens. I am looking for Miss O'Connor. I was her family's lawyer. If you all have seen today's paper you will notice an article on Evelyn O'Connor passing away."

I watched as Spot fumbled around grabbing a newspaper. His eyes widened as he opened the paper and began reading the story out loud. We stood shocked for awhile. Abby had never shared her past with us. She had known about our families but she always just changed the subject when any of us brought her past up.

"So why are ya lookin' for her now?" I finally asked.

"She stands to inherit a great deal of money now that her mother has passed away. I am afraid though that she must sign some papers before she has any claim to it." He responded.

I heard Spot mumble "Go figure" and watched him roll his eyes

"So why didn't ya just tell us what ya wanted in the foist place?" I asked.

"Well I didn't think you would take too kindly to a lawyer questioning you, especially on matters of the past. Also I found out about you from Joseph Pulitzer, I am his personal lawyer you see."

"Well ya were prolly right. Sorry we couldn't help ya like I said nobody round' here as seen Novalee in awhile." I said as I took him by the arm and tried leading him out of the building.

"Novalee?" He questioned.

"Yeah dat was her newsie nickname. Anyway we ain't seen her." I said as we neared the door.

"Stop!" I turned to Race walking towards us. "Look I saw her."

"You what?!" I asked angrily.

"I know I should ave' told ya two," he said gesturing to Spot and me, "I was fraid' what you guys would tink."

Before I could get my next sentence out Spot shoved past us. "I'm goin' back to Brooklyn."

I shot Race a look as we watched Spot storm out the door.

So much for being a good week I thought to myself.

**AN: Okay so a lot happens in this chapter. I finally have a background for Abby/Novalee - which I have been struggling with for awhile. I hope this chapter peaked a little interest in you. As always I am interested in hearing what you think -especially with regards to this chapter because it is going to shape the rest of the story greatly. Thanks for reading.**

**NEW AN: Hello all! Thanks so much for reading this far. The other chapters are coming soon. Please I would still like reviews. I love to know what you all think. Also I would appreciate it greatly if you took the time to do my next poll. It is in regards to my newest fanfic. I can't decide which Newsie to make it about so I am leaving it up to all of you! The poll is up on my profile page. Thanks-Emily**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hope you all enjoy the next chapter.**

.:Race:.

I hadn't planned on telling Jack and Spot that I had seen Novalee. I had decided against it fearing that it would bring about the unpleasant memories we all now associated with her. I hadn't really thought it through when I mentioned that I had seen her. I should have told Jack one on one. He would have been able to handle it. It was Spot who we both knew would be angry. We had seen how much he had changed but we all knew that any mention of Novalee would bring him out of that ice cold stupor and into an angry rage. I had thought he loved her at one point. Maybe he had thought that someday they would be together but things had changed and I had never seen anyone carry so much hatred for one person.

I kept mentally beating myself up for my stupidity. I had been foolish to blurt it out in front of Spot but it was really stupid to blurt it out in front of this Clemens guy who had already tricked us all once.

I was able to back track his line of questions. I had told him that I thought I had seen her at the races a couple of days ago. I didn't tell him that we had had a conversation or that I thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. I saved that for later when Jack shoved me up against the wall and was yelling at me telling me how stupid I was.

He had asked me if she looked okay. He had wondered if she had been able to take care of herself. He was shocked when I told him that she was obviously very rich. We both wondered how it had happened.

He told me I would have to be the one to talk to Spot. I really didn't want to be in that position. Nobody had been stupid enough to bring up Novalee to him until I made my unfortunate mistake. Now I was going to have to do it again.

Jack had decided for me that I would need to make the trip to Brooklyn in the morning. I didn't sleep the entire night. One of the things I feared worse in the world was an angry Spot Conlon.

.:Spot Conlon:.

I had wandered all night. I didn't actually make it back to Brooklyn until around four in the morning. I don't know why I had let Race's news affect me so much. I didn't know why I had let her affect me so much. Who the hell was I kidding? I had loved her. I had been young but I had thought that Novalee and I were going places together. I had pictured our futures together. I had imagined a marriage, a family. I had only been fourteen but I had already decided at that point that I didn't want the life the streets had to offer forever. I had known Novalee didn't want it either. I had always been there for her but that apparently had meant nothing. When she left I had decided that was the last time I would let myself care for anyone else so deeply. I had done a good job of it. I kept everyone at an arms length. I never kept a girl longer than a week. I had thought that I was successful in getting over Novalee. I had got to the point that I never even thought about her. Well at least until Race had decided to spring his information on everyone.

Spot pounded his fist against the lodging house wall again. He couldn't just leave the information alone. Knowing that Novalee was back in New York and not trying to find her was like having all the money in the world and not being able to spend it. He had a good excuse too. When Novalee had left she had done it so fast that she had forgotten to pick up her journal. He had known where she hid her journal for a long time. He had accidentally walked in on her once when she was putting it away. She hadn't noticed him when it happened. When she left he had taken it knowing that if someone else found it all of her private thoughts would be public once again for all the newsies. It had taken all his willpower not to read it.

He would find her and give her the journal. He also felt like he should warn her of this Clemens guy. They knew this guy had already lied to them - Spot was weary of this guy's true intention.

"What the hell are ya doin'?" He thought out loud.

Novalee wouldn't want to see him. She had made that clear by never coming back to see the newsies. She had done as he had thought she would. She had never visited or written. He didn't have an obligation to her. What did he care what this Clemens guy wanted with her?

Suddenly thoughts of his sister popped into his head. He hadn't been able to take care of her but, he had promised to take care of Novalee. That was where his obligation was he thought to himself. He had made promise years ago and he was going to keep it. He decided he had to find Race. Race would at least have some idea of where he could find her.

.:Novalee:.

It had been a week since the Grand Marshall's Tournament. She had thought constantly about it. He hadn't recognized her but she had recognized him. It was Anthony Descanso once one of her best friends. She had spent the entire conversation wondering if she should reveal herself to Race. In the end she had. She had told him her name was Novalee O'Connor. She had watched his face as he tried to hide his shock. She hadn't used her last name of O'Connor in years. It had really been her way of letting him know she was okay.

She had thought about the newsies constantly since she left them four years ago. She looked around her room. Her life had certainly changed. Her thoughts shifted to the memories of the days after she left the lodging house.

FLASHBACK

Novalee pulled herself up from the park bench after another night of restless sleep. She had been stupid to run out of the lodging house with no plan like she had. She already missed the boys but she was determined not to go back to them. She hadn't been wrong. She didn't want to live on the streets for the rest of her life. She had to think of somewhere to go.

She thought of going to some of her extended family but in the back of her mind she had known they hadn't wanted her. She tried to think of the people who had been closest to her family. There was the family lawyer Alexander Clemens. She knew that was not an option. She remembered the day that he had taken her to the orphanage. She had begged him not to make her go. He had been cold. He didn't care what happened to her. There was only one other person she could think of - Professor Albert Lyman. After her mother had been taken away he had come from England to help her father. Her father and Professor Lyman had worked at Oxford together once upon a time. He was an older man but he was very kind. He had bought a home not far from her old house after he came to the states. She began to make her way to his house.

END FLASHBACK

She smiled at the memory. She had been very lucky. Professor Lyman had taken her in and raised her quite literally as his own. He was prudent and had known that people feared the name O'Connor after her mother's breakdown. He had let her take his name and from that point on she had been known as Novalee Lyman the Oxford professor's niece. He was an extremely intelligent man and had made certain that she had the best education. He had taken her all over the world. She had been to so many archeological digs with him that she had created her own little museum in her room. She had been blessed. What had surprised her most about Professor Lyman was to find out just how much he really cared. He had tried to fight for custody of her after her father's death but her families lawyers had ensured she remained tucked away in the orphanage. She shook her head clear of the thoughts.

She felt guilty. Her mother had recently passed away. She hadn't thought much about it. She and her mother hadn't been close. She hadn't even seen her since the day she was taken away-the day all hell had broken loose. Her funeral was tomorrow. She doubted many people would be there. She hadn't planned on going. She never knew who was watching. She didn't want any extended family putting two and two together. They had made it clear after her losing both her parents that she was the black sheep of the family. She just assume maintain her distance. She would say her goodbyes on her own time.

Novalee sighed. She had a lot on her mind. Professor Lyman had recently fallen ill. She knew the old man had little time left. He had told her recently that she would inherit the bulk of his estate. This had surprised her greatly. The man was involved in many different causes. She had always thought his money would go to different philanthropic organizations. He had wanted her to marry before he passed on. He wanted to see she was taken of. Not financially obviously - but he didn't want her to be alone. She would never do anything to disappoint him. He had done everything for her. She didn't want to marry. She didn't love anyone - not like that at least but, she would never do anything to let Professor Lyman down. She felt as though she owed it to him. She had had two prospective suitors: David Ryan and Richard Echolls. She had no interest in either but she knew they expected her to choose soon. She also knew that Professor Lyman had little time for her to waste. She knew if she got married she wanted him to be the one to walk her down the aisle. She sighed knowing a decision had to be made soon.

She would make it at the end of the week. The Ryan's were hosting an ice cream social for all the well to do families. She had always felt out of place in the crowd but they had accepted her. She had decided she owed the boys a decision but more importantly she owed it too Professor Lyman to make a decision. She looked at the small calendar hanging on her wall. "Well a good week can't last forever." She thought out loud.

.:Alexander Clemens:.

"Oh Abigail, and I thought I had lost you." I said out loud to no one in particular. I smiled again. It hadn't hit me at first but I knew the name. I had been replaying the conversation in my head over and over again. My newsie friends had helped me more then they had known.

FLASHBACK

"Novalee?" I had questioned.

"Yeah dat was her newsie nickname. Anyway we ain't seen her." The one called Jack had answered as he tried to push me out the door.

It had suddenly been clear at that moment. I had heard the name Novalee before. It wasn't exactly a normal name so it had struck me odd that I had heard it related to more than one girl. It had taken me a minute but it dawned on me quickly. Novalee Lyman - that was the other girl with the same name-no that was the same girl I thought to myself. I had known Albert Lyman. He had been a friend of Ashford O'Connor. It was ironic really I had just learned her name a few days ago. Andrew Ryan, David Ryan's, father had wanted me to draw up a pre-nup for his son. His son was planning on asking on Novalee Lyman to marry him. I had inquired only to learn that she was Albert Lyman's niece. I should have picked it up then. I had known the old quack when Ashford was still alive. He annoyed the hell out of me. He had tried hard to convince me to let him raise Abigail as his own child. I had other plans though.

I remembered I was still in a room with the Newsies.

"So where did you see her?" I asked the Italian boy. I didn't really need the answer I knew I could find her easily now.

END FLASHBACK

I had been planning what I would say to her when we met up. I doubted she would trust me. Her last memory of me would be me taking her to the orphanage. It didn't matter anyway she only needed to be out of the picture. I could forge her signature and no one would know if she was dead. I began forming a plan in my head.

"At the end of the week," I said aloud. I had been invited to the Ryan's ice cream social. A formality really - after all I was a lawyer that represented most of New York's upper crest families and they of course would all be there. Surely David Ryan's soon to be betrothed, Novalee, would be there. I would find away to take care of her then.

Yes indeed I thought to myself. This truly was a good week.

**AN: Okay another short chapter - I know. Let me know what you all think. Reviews are always NEEDED and APPRECIATED!**

**NEW AN: Please check out the poll on my profile page and let me know which newsie you would like to read a fanfic about. Thanks - Emily**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Many thanks to those who have continued to read this story. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.**

.:Race:.

"Ya know Spot our clean criminal records are gonna be tarnished if we'se are caught doin' dis." I said to lighten the mood. He smirked in amusement.

"Ya well we wouldn't want dat would we?" He said sarcastically as he fiddled with the locked window.

None of this had been my plan. I had been shocked when Spot and I ran into each other on the Brooklyn Bridge. We had both been looking for one another. I had been blindsided when he said he wanted to find Novalee. We had talked for awhile. My mind wandered back to this morning's conversation.

FLASHBACK

"I dunno I jist want ta see er'" Spot said defensively. I hadn't meant to anger him. If anything this meant a turn in my favor. He could have been really pissed when I went to find him this morning but somehow luck _had been_ in my favor and he had been looking for me.

"Den I'll help ya find er'." I said not so sure how I was actually going to do that.

"Tanks." He paused. "Race, I don't like dis Clemens guy." He said to me apprehensively. I nodded in agreement. We all had a bad feeling about him. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't sure what to do about the Clemens guy or how to go about finding Novalee.

"I tink we should check im' out more." Spot said looking at me seriously.

"Whaddya mean check im' out?" I asked having a bad feeling about where this conversation was headed.

"Ya said he wrote down is' address for ya if ya could remember anyting else bout' Novalee right?" He questioned.

My stomach turned in knots. I wasn't against the average petty crime. I stole cigars here and there but, breaking into someone's home was a different story-especially when the person whose home you were breaking into happened to be a rich upper class lawyer.

"Shouldn't we try ta find Novalee foirst?" I asked trying to get him to change his mind.

"No. If dis guy is up ta no good like we tink we need ta find out foirst and den warn er'." He said. I could tell looking at him he was coming with a plan.

I had a bad feeling about this.

END FLASHBACK

The bad feeling hadn't removed itself from my gut since it had settled there this morning. We had spent the rest of the morning walking to this Clemens fellow's home. It was where you would expect a rich person to live - uptown Manhattan. His was just one of the many mansions that lined the streets. As Spot and I had walked along we had made a special effort not to draw attention to ourselves. The area was bustling with rich folks. Carriages went up and down the street. A few street peddlers had lingered around in hopes of selling their wares to the rich. The bulls were everywhere around here. I knew both Spot and I had had the same thought. If all the bulls that were guardin' these mansions spread out through the rest of the city, New York might not have be such a crime infested place. We had found Clemens house and snuck around the back. There was only one person in the house that we could see - at least on the bottom floor. She was fiddling with stuff in the kitchen and clearly just domestic help. We had gone to the side of the house and I stood nervously by trying to joke myself out of the unsettling feeling.

My thoughts turned as a heard the creek of a window opening. Damn it, I thought to myself, he did it. I wasn't looking forward to following him through the window. We had entered into some sort of office or library. I had never seen so many books in my life. The room had only natural light streaming into it from the now open window. Spot made a move towards the desk and motioned for me to watch the door. I assumed my position. I had always hated being the lookout. It had been the role I was always stuck with when we tried to sneak someone out of the refuge. I guess being in the papes hadn't changed anything much. My mind wandered back to the strike. I shook my head. I made a terrible lookout. I was a daydreamer. I tried concentrating and listening for footsteps that didn't belong to me or Spot.

I watched Spot as he went through stacks of paper on the desk. I could tell he hadn't found anything interesting yet. I kept listening. I suddenly heard light footsteps and small female voice humming. I motioned to Spot. He ducked under the desk. I dashed for a spot behind the sofa sitting in the room. The older woman walked in. She looked around setting down a stack of envelopes on the desk. I took a deep breath in fearing she would see Spot but her attention suddenly turned to the opened window. "How did that get open?" she said in a thick English accent. "Stupid bugger always leavin' is' windows open. No wonder it is so bloody hot in ere'." She slammed the window shut and left the room. I smiled she obviously didn't care too much for her boss either. We waited a couple minutes. I stood slowly from my hiding Spot behind the sofa. Spot was making his way from out behind the desk. I walked as quietly as I could.

"Can we go now?" I asked impatiently.

I suddenly tripped over the rug and slammed my knee into the desk. We heard a loud click and both of eyes went down to the desk. I rubbed my knee as Spot kneeled down to investigate the source of noise. As he pulled up he had three slim books in his hands.

"Clemen's as' a secret hidin' spot." He said motioning to a small door that was open under the desk. Spot closed the door. "Come on let's get outta ere'." He said holding the books.

I started to follow him out the door. I glanced one last time at the desk. Suddenly my eyes widened. I whispered to Spot as he stepped up behind me. Sitting on the desk was a calendar. It was open to Saturday's date. Circled in red ink were the words "Novalee" and "Ryan's Ice Cream Social". I looked at Spot.

"Looks like he found er'" I said. "The Ryan's" I said it softly. It struck me. "Spot she talked about some kid at da races a…" I couldn't remember the name. "David, yeah David Ryan - said he was her potential fiancé." The bad feeling suddenly in my stomach became intense. I hadn't told Spot that she was looking to get married.

"Fiancé?" He looked hurt but only for a minute." I guess we bettah get ours selves ready for a party then." He said as he pulled himself out the window. I followed knowing better than to argue with him. I had a feeling my stomach pains would be going away anytime soon.

.:Spot:.

I had been going through the ledgers all night. Truth be told the guy was pretty damn boring. He had been fairly proud of himself for advising Pulitzer during the strike. I had started with the newest ledger. He had mentioned looking for Abigail a few times. He actually seemed pretty obsessed with it. I didn't really understand why he cared so much that Novalee get her famliy's money. He seemed to have a lot of big wig clients why was she so important? I couldn't figure it out. I smiled every time I saw the name Abigail. I had almost forgotten that it had been her real name once upon a time. I tossed the ledger aside.

"What the hell kind of guy keeps a diary?" I said aloud to one in particular. I hadn't found anything so far that should have caused my feeling of weariness about this Clemens guy but something told me my feelings weren't wrong. I looked at the ledgers again. There were three of them. They were all from different years. It seemed odd. Where were the years in between these ones? Why were these ones so special that he took the time to hide'em? I sighed again. I knew the answers were in the ledgers. I picked the oldest one up again. It was from 1889. I decided I would give it a shot as I tossed myself back on my bed.

The first few entries were fairly boring. He seemed like a guy who was always looking to get more money. He had only been a lawyer for a few years according to his entries. He was looking for the richest clients. I turned to the next one. My eyes widened as I read out loud.

_June 30, 1889_

_I must confess. I find myself in the throws of a scandalous affair. It could very well damage my reputation if it gets out. I did not mean to fall for her. She is so tempting. Her beautiful golden curls, her crystal blue eyes, her little up-turned nose. I fear she causes desires in me I cannot control. If Ashford ever found out he would kill me. I have had these feelings for a while now. I had no desire to act upon them until she told me she felt the same. Evelyn told me she felt the same! We have been hiding our affair ever since. I am afraid it will come out soon. Her lingering eyes on me at social functions; her two seconds too long hand shakes are going to get us into trouble. I know someone will pick up on it. I am weak. Her touch drives me wild. I will not end things just yet. I desire her to much but the time will come. - Alexander Clemens_

He couldn't believe it. Evelyn?! This Clemens guy had had an affair with Novalee's mother!? Maybe that is why he cared so much about Novalee because he had loved her mother. That didn't seem right though.

Spot reread the entry. It didn't say anything about love. It appeared it was a situation of lust. Spot suddenly grew fearful. His instinct told him something wasn't right. He continued reading the ledger until he was through. It had gone on to describe in great detail the affair between Alexander Clemens and Evelyn O'Connor. He wondered briefly if Novalee had seen something as a child going on between her mother and the family's lawyer. Maybe that is why he wanted to find her. In that case it would probably be to shut her up. Affairs amongst the upper class weren't uncommon. Spot knew that it was when they became public that things got ugly. If an affair between this Clemens guy and Evelyn O'Connor ever got out it could be fatal for the guy. Being a newsie Spot had seen how the mere mention of the name O'Connor brought people flocking to him when he sold papes. It had been awhile ago since she had slain three of her four children but it was still a story that sold. If the public found out that Evelyn O'Connor had had an affair he knew it would be in the papes for week's maybe even months. He had to find Novalee. He knew about the ice cream social but he had no idea how to find the Ryan's home.

He knew that the other two ledgers held secrets Clemens didn't want to get out. "He wouldn't have hidden them if they didn't." He said aloud. He grabbed the second one. It was from 1890.That was the year that Novalee's mother had lost it. He tore open the ledger and began to read aloud again.

_January 13, 1890_

_I have told Evelyn that I no longer wish to continue our relationship. She was very angry with me. I was surprised by this I must admit. I have found company in another woman now. I only fear what she will tell Ashford. If our little fling ever became public it would certainly end my career. I would be disbarred for intermingling work and fun. I can't have that. That is for certain. I will have to find away to keep Evelyn quite. - Alexander Clemens_

Spot snorted at the use of the word fling. An affair that lasted almost two years certainly seemed like more than a fling. He wondered to himself how exactly Clemens had meant to keep Evelyn quite. He turned to the next entry and began to read.

_January 22, 1890_

_I must admit keeping Evelyn quite about our affair has been much easier then I expected. I only had to pay there made Anne a few dollars to ensure that Evelyn is drugged on a daily basis. I must say it is a relief that the tonic has relaxed her disposition after all I am at her house nearly everyday -Ashford and I have become quite good friends. I have had to shrug off his comments of concern regarding his wife. It is funny really, he loves that magnificent creature dearly and yet she had no qualms forsaking him. Ashford is a fool._

_- Alexander Clemens_

Spot had to sit down he was so stunned. She was drugged. He had been drugging her. He kept repeating it to himself. He forced himself to pick up the ledger again.

_February 14, 1890 _

_Happy Valentine's Day! It truly has been a lovely day. I woke up and made my way over to the O'Connor residence only to find the police surrounding the residence. Ashford was hysterical. I hadn't realized Evelyn would take my words to heart. I suppose I should explain what I mean. _

_It started yesterday. I had found Evelyn in the corner of the study. She was rocking back and forth. The drugs had gotten the better of her. Ashford had been complaining that he feared his wife was near a breakdown. I was quite frankly pleased by this though, I comforted Ashford. Anyway, when I walked into the room she darted up. "What can I do? Please tell me! I will do anything to have you back!" She screamed at me trying to take my wrists. I calmly explained to her that I would not deal with her while she was hysterical. In an instant she calmed down. It was then I realized the power the drugs had given me over her. She really was ready to please me. I sighed and told her as long as she had a family I had no interest in her. I remember watching her eyes widen. "That's right my dear- I want all or nothing." I smiled my most sincere smile at her. "Alex I can't, I won't." She said near to hysterics again. "I guess you really don't want to be with me then." I could tell she hated to displease me. Her resistance to my suggestion made me realize that I obviously wasn't drugging her enough. I would fix that. I remember giving her a gentle kiss before I left. I knew I had her. I had instructed Anne to give her double the dosage of tonic for the next day. I had my reasons for wanting Ashford and his family out of the way. I was their lawyer after all. I could ensure that the entire O'Connor estate made it to me. It would be believable too. Ashford and I had become good friends after all. _

_That is how yesterday's events went. I was actually surprised to find out that Evelyn had gone through with it. To bad she didn't actually complete the task. Ashford hadn't been home when it happened and that youngest O'Connor brat hid during her mother's breakdown. I must say I wasn't surprised that Evelyn had asked to see me today. They had her locked in a room with two men acting as guards. They were waiting for the truck from the Asylum to come and pick her up. I had gone in there under the pretenses of legal representation. She was covered in blood and smiled happily when I walked in the room. "Did I please you Alex?" she had asked me hopefully. I looked disgusted at her. "You murdered your family Evelyn. How could you?" I asked knowing that acting shocked would drive her even madder. "But Alex, this is what you wanted. So we can be together." She said to me confused. I told I wanted no such thing. I exited the room as she tried to lunge for me. I could hear her screaming "He made me do it! He made me do it!" I turned towards Ashford and embraced him in a hug. "I am sorry old friend. She is gone - to far gone. She thinks you made her do it." It was very enjoyable watching the color drain from Ashford's face. I know I will have to deal with him and the remaining child eventually but today was a very good start. I must say I am extremely pleased with myself. - Alexander Clemens_

Spot sat in complete silence. Shock pulsed through his veins. He couldn't believe it. His thoughts shifted as he thought of Novalee. "Shit Novalee!" The pieces of the puzzle were finally coming together. He didn't need to read the rest of the ledger. He knew it would say that he had found a way to murder Ashford. He knew now the only person that stood in the way of Clemens and the O'Connor family was the remaining daughter Abigail O'Connor. Spot threw open his door. He ran through the bunk room and out of the building. He raced into the dark of the night. A few the newsies had lit candles. They shook their heads as through the windows of the lodging house they watched there leader racing towards the Brooklyn Bridge. They didn't know what had gotten into him-all they knew was that it had to be something bad to get Spot Conlon out of bed in the middle of the night.

**AN: I tried to make this chapter a bit longer then the usual. I have to admit writing this chapter came easy to me this time. I have been watching that show **_**Criminal Minds **_**and I have to admit that it is fun trying to imagine what is going on in the criminal's heads. For that reason it was fun writing as though I was Clemen's. (Don't read into that….I am not crazy! I promise.) Anyway I would really, really appreciate reviews - especially on this chapter! Thanks for the continued support. I hope to update soon. **

**NEW AN: Well it is all finally updated. I hope to have the next chapter up within the next two weeks. Please review…I loved this chapter and I want to know what you all thought of it. Also if you could I would love for you all too take the poll on my profile page and let me know which newsie you want to read about in my next fanfic. Thanks - Em**


End file.
